Kindness Rewards
by AngelKitsune9
Summary: A sunrise at the beach...so beautiful. But, who thought it could be a lot more than just a simple, everyday sunrise? One sunrise changed two lives forever. Simple, fluffy, oneshot. That's it. KuramaOC


**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Yu Yu Yakusho. I only own my OC, Kalista.

Mmm…just a fluffy one-shot. Hope ya like.

'_Blah'_ - Thoughts

"_Blah"_ - Thinking what someone has/is said/saying.

"Blah" - Speaking

_Blah_ - Time skip.

_**Kindess Rewards**_

Kalista walked along a lone, empty beach. It was about five-forty-five in the morning, and she was collecting shells. Because Japan was such a technological place, not many people bothered with the natural beauty of a beach, and she was somewhat thanking them for doing so. She smiled as she found a beautiful shell; it was a conch-shell, a bright orange color, which matched the small rays of sun that were peeking over the horizon; the sun would come very, very soon.

She smiled slightly, continuing on her way, picking up a few shells here and there.

Not so far away from the girl, a very tense, perhaps even distressed, red-head sat. A towel was beneath his trunk-clad bottom as he sat on the sandy beach, simply staring at the horizon. He had his knees tucked against his chest, while his arms were wrapped around his legs and chin rested atop them. Many thoughts were running through his mind, mainly about his mother, but those of his predicament with the rest of the Tentai was on his mind, too.

Kurama sighed softly, tears beginning to well in his eyes. He had friends, yes, and a very loving mother, but something didn't feel complete in his life. He didn't know why it hurt so much on that morning, but he had gotten up with a heavy heart; it was four-thirty in the morning when he had actually gotten up, but until five thirty, he didn't know what he wanted to do. He had finally decided that seeing the sunrise on the beach might calm him, and the space alone might give him time to think.

Soft footsteps met his ears, and he quickly rubbed any liquid from his emerald eyes. He looked up to see a young girl, one around his age, who was in a bathing suit. She seemed to be collecting shells, and every now and then, she looked toward the horizon, smiling at the sunrise. Her hair was long, a silky dark brown, and with the soft sea-breeze, it was dancing. The wind carried a soft sigh to his ears, one from the girl, and he watched as she sat the few sea-shells down. He noticed that there were only four or five, but they were rarely seen, and he eventually saw her sit down beside them.

She curled up as he was, looking out at the ocean as she saw the bright sun rise slowly into the sky, staining it pink and orange, along with beautiful mixes of blues and yellows. She sighed in contentment, and once the sunrise was done, she stood and grabbed her shells. She turned to walk on along the beach, toward the red-head, and she finally noticed his presence. His emerald eyes were looking up at her silently, and she had to wonder if he was a mute, or perhaps just startled by her presence.

She dusted the back of her legs off, hoping to get rid of the remnants of sand, and she walked to him. She crouched down, allowing her dark-chocolate-colored eyes to meet his, and a soft gasp came from her lips upon seeing his eyes. They were the most beautiful green that she had ever seen, but she didn't allow her focus to remain on that fact, "Hey, are you alright?" She tilted her head to the side curiously, her brown eyes concerned. The boy looked sad, and despite his beauty, she couldn't help but feel for him.

Kurama found his mind relaxing immensely. Her voice was soothing, and her eyes were absolutely beautiful; they were the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen, so deep and passionate, and they never seemed to end. He was nearly lost in the deep depths, but he finally found the sense to answer her, "Yes, miss, I'm fine. Thank you." Upon hearing his own voice, his eyes widened; he sounded distant, but at the same time, his voice was strangled with his earlier tear-spell.

Kalista found herself touching his cheek. Her fingers danced across his cheekbone, and after she had touched him, a sad smile touched her lips, "You hide."

"What do you mean, miss?" He was intrigued by such an accusation; her eyes had widened slightly upon touching his cheek, as if she could feel his emotions by the action.

Her lips remained in the same soft, sad smile, and she let her fingers touch his forehead. She closed her brown eyes, and after a few moments, she moved her hand from his face. "You hide your emotions. You're very sad, tense. You're worried." It seemed natural for her to say such things, and upon seeing something flash in the male's eyes, she smiled a true smile, "I have a sixth sense, I suppose. My name is Kalista, and to be quite blunt, your emotions are strong even when hidden. I can sense them now."

He stared at her for a moment, before he scooted back on the towel, motioning for her to sit in front of him. Once she had, he spoke up, "How can you…sense my emotions…?" He seemed like a lost puppy as he looked up at her; his eyes were brimmed with tears, as if he just wanted to let it all out, no matter who was near. He knew he normally wasn't like this, he wasn't so emotional, so open with strangers, but she seemed different.

Kalista moved forward, and despite the fact that she didn't even know his name, she wrapped him into her arms. Only moments later, she felt his form shake, and salty tears poured from his eyes, mixing with the salty air and ocean-water. She rubbed his back, holding him until he had stopped crying, and when he pulled away, she used her thumb to remove the last of his tears, smiling at him. She watched his eyes widen, "Oh…I'm so sorry, Miss Kalista!" He seemed utterly upset that he had done such a thing to a stranger, but at the same time, he was no longer very sad.

She simply smiled at him, "It's fine. You don't need to apologize." She smiled again, turning her head to the sea, "It happens a lot. Many people find only my presence comforting, and if they know anything at all about me, they hunt me down. Knowing I'm near helps people, believe it or not, so I honestly don't mind." She turned her head to him, smiled slightly, though she found that it was difficult for her to tell him such information. He seemed different, more…secretive than normal people, and although she couldn't put her finger on what it was, there was something about him…

"I think I can see why. You seem like a very caring person." After he earned a smile from the words, something seemed to click in his head, "My name is Kurama. I'm very sorry for not introducing myself earlier." He smiled charmingly at her, though something was tugging at his mind.

She bowed her head, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He nodded, returning the words. An uncomfortable silence came down on the two, and Kalista decided to deal with it, "It's been nice…talking to you, I suppose, but…I think I should return to my hotel room…"

She stood to leave, but Kurama was much faster, and he grabbed her wrist, "Thank you…" He trailed off, unsure of why he truly stopped her, but something clicked and he continued, "Why are you in a hotel room? Do you not live here? Your Japanese is very fluent…" (1)

She shook her head, "I live in America. My mother brought me here for vacation. Why do you ask?"

The red-head quickly thought up an excuse for his actions, "I want to thank you for earlier…would you like a small tour of Tokyo, perhaps?" He didn't truly know how he could thank her, a complete stranger, who had helped him selflessly. He wanted to thank her properly, but he didn't know just how he would do it, so he simply offered the suggestion.

She smiled at him sweetly, "I honestly don't think that you should thank me. I simply did what comes natural to me, but if it's what you want, I think I'd enjoy that."

He bowed to her, caught her hand, and brushed a kiss over her knuckles. The girl blushed at his old-world flattery, but he answered her, "I'd love to take you on a small tour. Would you like to meet here later today, perhaps? Around noon?"

She nodded silently, and he smiled at her. She thanked him quietly, and after they said their good-byes, Kalista took her shells and went to the hotel room. Kurama also gathered his things and went home, feeling much better about the day ahead.

Kalista sighed lightly, standing on the edge of the beach in a pair of jean shorts and a baby-blue tank-top. She was nervous, for some reason, and almost regretted accepting Kurama's invitation. It didn't feel quite like just a "thank you" to her; somehow, it felt like a date, despite the fact that she barely knew him.

Kurama walked to Kalista silently, dressed in khaki pants and a black t-shirt. It wasn't one he had worn very often, though he was wondering why he did this time, as it showed his well-defined muscles. He greeted her quietly, and before long, they were on their way. They talked as they walked around the city, getting to know each other, and when the two ended up at Kurama's home, he slowed to a stop. They had been out for hours, and it was already six; they hadn't eaten, and his mother wasn't home. He turned to her, "Would you like something to eat? I live here…I can cook something for you if you like."

She smiled at his courtesy, having taken a liking to his personality as they had walked along, simply chatting. He was a kind boy, very sweet and loving, and he was absolutely gorgeous. She'd never met a man like him, never found someone so sweet and caring, someone who looked as good as he did while still being kind. "I am a little bit hungry, thank you."

He smiled and led her into the house, silently cooking a bit of dinner. He served both of them, and they chatted quietly as they ate, but a door opening soon interrupted them. "Shuichi, we're home!" Kurama paled. He quickly grabbed her hand, tugged her over, and whispered into her ear, "I'll explain the name later."

She nodded, and both of them returned to their dinner. Soon enough, Kurama's mother stepped into the kitchen to find them eating silently, obviously too shocked to speak, "Oh, Shuichi, did you finally find a nice girlfriend?"

Kalista blanched, while Kurama shook his head, "N-No, Mother. This is my friend, Kalista. She and I met on the beach this morning…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say, but the chocolate-eyed girl caught the sentence and continued for him, "He seemed a little down, and I asked if he was alright…he and I talked for a few minutes, and after that…he took me on a small tour of Tokyo. I'm from America; I've never really seen a lot, and he was kind enough to show me around."

Kurama's mother merely smiled, "Well, even if you're not together, I think that the two of you look very good together." She leaned over and kissed her son's cheek, whispering to him before she pulled away, "You two do make a very good couple, sweetie. I think you should consider it, even for just a little while."

The red-head turned bright crimson, something Kalista had never seen him do, and she giggled softly, "I'm sorry, Shuichi, but you look very cute when you're blushing." She put her hand to her mouth, muffling her own laughter.

Kurama scowled at her, but he found that his mother was laughing with his new-found friend, "It seems that she likes you, Shuichi." His step-father's voice came to his ears, and he blushed yet again, clearly embarrassed at the attention.

Kalista felt herself blush with the red boy, but she found she didn't mind such things; she did like him, perhaps, but she'd never find out if she didn't give the suggestion a try. She was going to chance her luck, hope that her gut-feeling was right, but she hesitated. "…Your son is very…kind. I can tell you now that he's a much better man than any I've met in the States. I don't know why any girl wouldn't be attracted to him." She smiled at both of his parents, and although a knot was forming in her stomach, she admitted it.

Kurama paled, so much that he looked as though he had seen a ghost, "W-What?" He couldn't believe she had just said such a thing to his parents, and after just meeting him, but he seemed to like such a fact.

She turned to him, still smiling. "You're a good person, Shuichi. You're very kind and caring, and as shallow as this may sound, you're very good-looking." She never blushed, simply stating her honest opinion, and she felt a strange wave enter the kitchen with the rest of the family. It was apparently Kurama's little brother, and he had a very excited energy to his body.

"Shuichi has a girlfriend, Shuichi has a girlfriend!" He chanted the taunting phrase a few more times, but Kalista finally beckoned him over, and he suddenly clung to the girl's leg, "Wow, it's no wonder Shuichi likes you! You're really pretty, and you're nice!"

Kalista couldn't help but adore the boy, smiling. She ruffled his hair gently, "I don't know that your brother likes me that much, but thank you for the compliment. You're an adorable little guy." She grinned down at him, and he simply hugged her legs tightly, as if thanking her.

Eventually, Kurama's mother told them to finish eating, and they could talk in the living room. The two did so, albeit an uncomfortable silence coated them, the finished and walked into the living room. The brown-eyed girl glanced at the clock, and upon her mind registering the time, she gasped, "Oh no! I need to get home!"

Kurama stood, "I'll walk you. It's already dark out…" He was still embarrassed about earlier happenings, but it didn't matter to him; he had something to explain to her, and he honestly didn't want her hurt.

She nodded, saying her goodbyes to the family, and she thanked them for feeding her. The two walked out of her home, and once Kurama knew that they were fairly far away, he spoke up, "I won't ask about what you said, Kalista, but I promised you that I would tell you the reason behind me having two completely different names."

She slowed to a stop, putting a finger to his lips before he continued, "I said what I did because I believe it. You're truly a good person, you're caring and kind, and I believe I'll go far enough to say that you're very sweet." She smiled up at him, removing her finger, "If you wish to tell me about having two names, that's fine, but if you don't, I won't make you. You seemed as though you didn't want them to know about the name you introduced yourself with, and if that's the case, I won't pressure you into telling me anything. I'm just a stranger, after all." She seemed to be sincere, but at the same time, she was smiling the entire time.

Kurama sighed, "I'll tell you. I made a promise, but in order to keep it, we have to get away from public." When she nodded, he pulled her gently into a darkened alleyway, and he turned to face her, "Do you trust me?"

She seemed hesitant to answer, seeing as it was very dark, and he didn't tell her anything at all, but she felt that she could trust anything he wanted. "I trust you."

Kurama scooped her into his arms bridal-style, and without warning, he jumped up and onto a building. He held onto her tightly as he carried her off to a secluded forest, and he set her down gently. Kalista felt wobbly upon her legs, having been whisked away by a beautiful man at incredible speeds, but she chose not to dwell on it as she felt a pair of arms around her shoulders to stabilize her swaying from. She shrugged Kurama off, sitting down against a tree, and she peered up at him through curious eyes. "Would you mind explaining that, too?" She grinned up at him, letting the sparkles of stars light up her eyes.

Kurama sighed, but he proceeded to tell her. He made a promise, and he clearly intended to keep it, no matter what, even if he barely knew her. It was his fault that she knew about the two completely different names, and he had a strong feeling that she knew more than just that. "I'm a demon, or, if you're uncomfortable with that, I'm a demon in a human's body." He continued on with his tale, telling her everything, though it wasn't by conscious decision. When he was done, he realized this, but he couldn't take it back, and decided that he had done so just because he had finally found someone to trust.

Kalista stared up at him for a moment, taking in what he had just told her. It was an unbelievable tale, but she believed every word. Kurama turned away from her, tilting his head skyward, and he was shocked to feel someone hug him from behind, "To be perfectly honest, Kurama, I have no idea as to what to say. I'm sure you can picture most girls running from you after you telling them about something like this, though I highly doubt that you've done so. I'm shocked at what you've told me, but I'm more shocked that you'd trust me, having only known me for one day."

Kurama stiffened at the contact, having not expected it, and he turned around to look down into her endless brown eyes, "There's something different about you, Kalista. I know that I can always trust you. I don't know how to truly explain it, but…" He trailed off and sighed, pulling away from her arms.

She smiled at him, brushed a few bangs from his face, "I think I know what you mean, because I feel that way about you." After a few moments, she looked at the sky, "I need to go back to the hotel. My parents are going to murder me as it is…so would you mind being my knight-in-shining-armor and saving me from the deadly wrath of an angry parent?" She grinned at him, crossing her arms as she peered.

His lips turned up in a smirk, and he scooped her into his arms once more, dashing as close to her hotel as he dared, with directions from (Name), of course. He landed in a dark alleyway once more, and they walked out, heading up to the hotel room. (Name) knocked on the door, and almost instantly, it was jerked open by her largely-framed father. "Kalista!"

Her mother pushed her father out of the way, dragging the girl back into the hotel, but she stopped abruptly after they had dragged her two feet, "Stop it!" Her father growled at her, seemingly unaware of the red-headed boy. She stepped back outside, going to Kurama's side, and she crossed her arms defiantly, "It's not even ten and you're going off on me."

Her mother seemed to finally see Kurama, and she gasped, "You've been out with him this entire time? What on earth could take so long to see that you've been gone so long?"

"This is Shuichi. He and I met on the beach this morning, and since he lives here in Tokyo, he gave me a tour of the city. We ended up at his house, and since it was late, we ate, and he brought me home." She crossed her arms, standing defiantly away from the door to her hotel room.

Kalista's father was still very angry, and he stormed through the hotel room and to the outside balcony, obviously determined to cool off. Her mother sighed, "I'm sorry, Shuichi. We're simply very protective parents." She smiled slightly at the young boy, but before she could continue, a sizzling whip of white danced across the night-sky, and a boom of thunder shook the hotel. Kalista stumbled, as did her mother, and both of them gripped the wall to keep themselves stable. Kurama, on the other hand, wasn't close enough, and he collided with the railing on the side of the walk-way. He felt a hand grab him, and he was soon pulled against a soft body as the hotel rocked once more.

Kalista's mother pulled both of them into the hotel room, shutting the door. They sat down on one of the beds, as did her father, who had come in only moments earlier. "Call your parents, if at all possible, Shuichi. You can stay with us tonight; you'd kill yourself to go out into that storm."

Choosing to take his chances, Kurama picked up the hotel-room phone and quickly dialed his home phone, and when they picked up, he told them where he was and that he was staying with Kalista because of the storm. They reluctantly agreed, and just as he went to tell his mother that he loved her, power shut off in the entire hotel. The only thing that lit the hotel room was whips of lightning, and eventually, all of them went to bed, knowing that the power wouldn't be on for a long time; if it was out for this long, who could tell who long it'd truly take?

Kalista flopped onto one of the stiff hotel beds, still donning her blue-jean shorts and blue tank-top. She sighed softly, burying her head in the pillow, and within seconds, she felt her mother's weight shift the bed. She and her mother were sharing one bed, while Kurama and her father were sharing the other, for obvious reasons; her parents weren't very trusting of the new-comer.

Sleep was reluctant to come for each person in the hotel room, but when it finally did, all of them slept fairly well. Kurama was the first to wake, right before dawn, and he stepped out onto the balcony to watch the sun rise. He felt it would be utterly rude to leave without thanking the family for allowing him to stay during the night, and as he was outside, he went over the events of the previous day.

Kurama sighed lightly, shaking his head. He had spent quite a bit of the day with Kalista, and he found himself wondering about what he truly though about her. He had found out that she was a very caring girl, a loving one, and very passionate about what she did. She had originally asked to come to Japan for her writing; it seemed to be her life, everything she loved, and she said that she hoped to become a brilliant writer someday. He smiled softly at the memory, but frowned upon remembering the words that had come after her fantasies, _"I have to leave the day after tomorrow, though…it's really been an inspiration seeing Japan. I think I may have inspiration for a new book."_ He sighed softly, shaking his head once more.

"You think too much." Kalista's voice startled him, and he looked over to see a soft smile on her lips, "I take it you like the sunrise."

He gave her a sad smile, "Perhaps."

"Oh yes, you think far too much." She sighed, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, though it took me quite a while to get to sleep." He sighed once more, turning his eyes back to the rising sun…or the sun that _had_ been rising. He had apparently thought all the way through it, completely missing the beautiful scene.

She nodded silently, "Thank you for letting me stay last night. It was very kind of you and your family."

She shrugged at hearing his words, "My dad's a grump and very protective, but he wouldn't send you out into the cold. Mom's sweet, but like Dad, she's protective. She still wouldn't put you out to suffer in the rain like that."

He gave her a small smile, "Still, thank you."

"It was no problem, Shuichi." Kalista's mom interrupted their conversation, "Though we have to leave soon. Since we're leaving tomorrow, we're going to do a few things together today…"

Kurama saw something flash through Kalista's eyes, but he couldn't tell what it was, "I suppose I should go then. Thank you again, Ma'am." He bowed silently, and the elder woman stepped aside for the red-head.

Kalista followed him out the door, and before he could go down the elevator to start walking home, she stopped him. "Thank you again, Kurama. I had fun yesterday…you've inspired me for a short novel. I think I might work on it later tonight." She grinned at him, giving him a hug before he left.

The next day, Kalista found herself on the beach in the morning one last time. She sighed softly as she watched the sun rise on the horizon, but she jumped lightly when she felt a pair of arms surround her form, "Should I look for a book out by Kalista sometime soon?"

She sighed again, turning to look at her emerald-eyed friend. "It'll be written in English. If you can read that, then sure." She smirked at him, pulling away from his arms; it just didn't feel right. She only knew him for one day…

"I believe I can handle that." He smiled at her, and watched as she turned around. She was in nothing more than a comfortable pair of pants and a T-Shirt, and her hair was up in a messy bun. "You look like you're just getting up out of bed, Kalista. Are you leaving in what you slept in?" He chuckled light-heartedly.

"Hey, it's quite the flight. I need to be comfortable so I can sleep on the way home, you know." She smiled at him. Her eyes had caught that he was wearing a much different outfit, more of a fighter's outfit, but she paid little heed to that small fact.

"You're leaving this early?"

"Mmhmm…my parents are feeling more home-sick than I am."

He sighed, "I had assumed that you'd be out here, Kalista. Thank you for what you did that morning…it helped me very much. You're a very kind person. It's been nice knowing you, despite how short the time has been." He bowed deeply to her, before catching one of her hands to brush a gentle kiss over her knuckles.

"Kalista! We're leaving! Come on!" It was Kalista's mother, calling for her to come quickly.

The chocolate-eyed girl sighed softly, and before her fox-friend could react, she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek gently, "Thank you for everything, Kurama. I'm going to miss you."

She gave him no time to reply, instead running through the sand to join her mother. Kurama stared at the sand where she had been, lifting his hand to brush his fingers over his cheek, immediately missing the utter softness of her lips on his skin. He shook his head quickly, ridding himself of the thought, and he jogged back home in silence.

_Around five years later…_

Keiko jogged quickly down the street, heading directly for Kurama's home. She called out his human name as she ran up to his home, and he met her on the stairs. He pulled her into his home, and into the living room so that they could talk, and before he could question her strange antics, she waved a paper-back, semi-thick book at him, "Have you read this, Kurama?"

He sighed, shaking his head, before he grabbed her hand and stilled her arm. He took the book, glancing at the title, before he looked at the author. His eyes widened greatly as he peered at the name, and a small smile touched his lips, "I haven't, Keiko. Would you mind if I borrowed it?"

"You didn't even look at the back! How do you know you'd like it?"

"Kalista is one of my friends. I met her around five years ago…she helped me out the day I met her. I promised that I'd look for a book out from her." He smiled at Keiko, glancing down at the book.

"Go ahead. I wanted you to read it, anyway. It's a wonderful book, really…and one of the characters reminds me of you. In the introduction to the book, she said something about meeting someone here in Japan, and he inspired her…I suppose that's you, right?" She grinned at him.

"That's what she told me." He shrugged lightly, "Thank you, Keiko. I'll return it to you as soon as I finish reading."

She grinned again at him, "I'll leave you now. I just wanted to tell you about the book." She bowed, said goodbye, and left.

Kurama took a deep breath and opened the book. On the dedication page, Kurama had to smile, _"For all of my friends, and especially my inspiration, a foxy-man from Japan."_

As he continued, he found himself nearly speechless.

"_When I was seventeen, my parents took me Japan. While there, I made a new friend, a wonderful experience for someone from the other side of the world. He had beautiful scarlet hair, with the most beautiful eyes that a person could ever find, perhaps an emerald green would describe them, though I honestly don't think that anything could come close to describing such beauty. If anyone has ever said that it was impossible for a man to be beautiful, then they're very wrong, because I can honestly say that he was the most gorgeous man that I've ever met._

_He took me on a tour of Tokyo on the day that we met, as I had apparently done something for him to want to thank me, and by the end of the day, I knew that I liked him. I know I was young, probably very rash in my decisions and actions, but now that I look back…I didn't like him. I loved him, I loved his personality. It's a rarity to meet someone like him, it truly is, and he inspired me to write a book. Throughout this story, I will do my best to portray him in a fictional character, though I cannot promise anyone that I will do him and his wonderful character justice."_

Kurama looked up from the book, his emerald eyes wide. She knew that he would read it, and yet she said such things. He sighed, took a deep breath, and continued with his reading. Throughout his quest to finish reading the book, he had to stop several times to wonder how someone could portray him as she did, picture him as such a person. He didn't believe that he was like this person in the book, but he had a strong feeling that this character was exactly how she saw him.

Only three days later, Kurama gave the book back to Keiko, thanking her for letting him borrow it. He said goodbye and walked out to the beach silently, standing back on the area where he and Kalista had met, and he sighed. He stared out at the setting sun, his hands in his pockets, and his mind far-off, lost in a puzzle of thoughts.

"Thinking too much again, beautiful?" A soft, soothing voice met Kurama's ears, and he immediately jerked to his right.

His green eyes widened greatly as he looked at the person who spoke. Standing before him, in a black skirt and a crimson shirt, was Kalista. Her hair was pulled up messily, with a few strands hanging here and there, and her dark-chocolate-brown eyes were dancing happily as she peered at her old friend. "I uh…read your book." He honestly didn't know what he was supposed to say, and despite the fact that he sounded nothing like himself, it was all he knew.

She stepped toward him, not caring that sand filled her flip-flops, and she simply smiled. She didn't blush, she didn't act shocked, she only smiled at the taller boy. Kurama sighed as he looked down at her, met her eyes. In the five years she had been gone, she had matured a bit, though when he first met her, he believed that she acted older than her age. Her eyes were more wise at the time, more beautiful than he remembered. "I haven't changed my mind about what I said, Kurama."

He thought through the book, frowning. It finally clicked when he thought of the introduction again, "Is that so?" She simply smiled. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Perhaps."

"What is it, then?" He shifted his weight onto one leg, noting that the tip of the bottom of the sun was sinking into the sea.

She moved forward and put her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to look him in the eye, "I love you. I may have only known you for one day those few years ago, but I honestly don't care. You're a sweet man, the perfect gentleman. I don't know you perfectly. That'd take months. I love what I know about you, and I'm not going to say otherwise."

He smiled slightly at her, "You're back in Japan, Kalista. Are you here for good, or do I have to follow you to the states to get to know you?"

A smile came to her lips, reached up into her eyes, "I'm staying here for a few months, Kurama. I needed to get away from America after college."

His smile increased, "Then how about we get to know each other better while you're here?"

"I'd like that…but before I loose all bravery in my body, can I have just one kiss to see if your lips are a soft as they look?" A small pink stain came to her cheeks, but she continued to smile up at him.

Kurama blushed, too, but he bent his head and met her lips in a soft, innocent kiss. His hands rested on her waist, pulled her closer, while her arms wound gently around his neck, and her fingers tangled slightly in his silky, scarlet hair. The sun was almost completely gone, and it cast beautiful pinks and oranges across the sky, up until all color was lost in the navy, white-sparkled sky.

_**The end**_

Okay, okay, romantic, cheesy fic, I know. I'm just in a mood to write, and honestly, I wanted to write a fluffy ficlet. I hope that all of you enjoyed it! Review if you like, if you don't, that's fine too.


End file.
